Quand l'amour frappe à la porte
by TheEpicRoxane
Summary: Bella et Alice Swan partent de l'Arizona, pour aller vivre chez leur policier de père à Forks. Elles ne s'attendent à rien de bien excitant. Qu'arrivera-t-il lorsque deux beaux jeunes hommes s'intéresseront à nos deux demoiselles? L'amour est au rendez- vous. BxE AxJ ALL HUMANS.
1. Prologue

Titre histoire : Quand l'amour frappe à la porte  
Auteur : Roxanne T

Prologue :  
Forks. Ce mot ne m'inspire rien de bien passionnant. Pluie, froid, humidité, voilà exactement ce qu'Alice va reprocher à notre future ville. La seule chose qui nous réconforte est notre père, au fil des années, il nous a beaucoup manqué. De plus, toutes nos chances de rencontrer des garçons viennent de s'envoler, avec environ 4000 habitants, très peu de chance de rencontrer nos âmes sœurs. Si seulement nous savions ce qui nous attendait…à

Première fiction, laissez quelques reviews pour connaître ce que vous aimeriez lire dans la l'histoire.  
À bientôt pour le premier chapitre ! :) 


	2. Chapitre 1: L'arrivée

Premier chapitre

Disclaimer : Effectivement, le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec l'histoire.

PDV Bella

Aéroport de Phoenix-Sky Harbor

Les filles, vous savez bien que vous pouvez rester avec nous. Nous pourrions voyager tous les quatre, pleura notre mère Renée.

Maman, tout le monde nous regarde, ajouta Alice.

Renée était émotive maintenant, mais elle n'a jamais vraiment eu une bonne relation avec nous deux. Nous n'étions pas rebelles, nous aidions dans la maison, mais nous voulions une mère. Renée, elle, voulait être notre amie. C'est pourquoi, lorsqu'elle nous a annoncé vouloir voyager avec son nouvel époux, nous avions proposé de déménager chez notre père à Forks. De plus, Phil nous faisait toujours sentir en trop. C'est pourquoi, nous pensons qu'il serait urgent de les laisser.

Alice, on doit y aller..l'avion décolle bientôt, dis-je.

BELLA ! Peux-tu moins le montrer que vous voulez partir le plus vite possible? me réprimanda Renée.

Mon expresson faciale valait surement un million. Effectivement j'avais hâte de partir, et voyant Alice dévisager notre mère, je sus qu'elle aussi !

Allez Bella, on part !, cria Alice en me tirant le bras vers la porte d'embarquement.

Assises dans l'avion, Alice papotait sur la mode. Je faisais donc semblant d'écouter, comme d'habitude. Mais bon, si parler de mode faisait plaisir à ma sœur, grand bien lui fasse !

Tu te rends compte Bella, on va finalement vivre avec papa !

Je lui souris, nous n'avions jamais été avec notre père plus que deux semaines par été.

Alice, pourras-tu me réveiller lorsqu'on sera en train d'atterir?

Tu peux être certaine que je vais te réveiller, j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour me tenir la main !

Compte sur moi soeurette !

Maison de Charlie Swan

Couchée dans mon lit, je réfléchissais à notre première journée d'école demain. Rencontrer des nouvelles personnes me rendait toujours nerveuse. J'enviais Alice qui avait une aise quand elle parlait aux gens. Elle avait tout pour elle. J'étais loin d'être jalouse, ma sœur est ma meilleure amie, j'envie seulement quelques aspects de sa personnalité qui la rendait intéressante aux yeux des autres. Moi? Je suis brunette, yeux bruns ternes, mais surtout, surtout, je ne peux pas m'arrêter de lire. Vous savez, les enfants ont souvent une petite couverture, ou une peluche qu'ils traînaient partout dans leur enfance. Moi, c'était toujours un livre.

Je repensais à notre vie en Arizona… à quel point je ne laissais absolument rien derrière. Pas de vrais amis, pas de petit-amis, ni même d'ex petit-ami et aucun bons souvenirs. Il est était de même pour Alice, car malgré sa personnalité flamboyante, elle non plus n'avait pas trouvé des gens fiables. Une autre raison qui nous a poussées à quitter le domicile de notre mère.

Bella, couche –toi ! Je sais à quoi tu penses et moi je crois que ce sera une bonne chose pour nous de vivre ici. Je le sens, fais-moi confiance.

De nous deux, Alice était la plus excitée à déménager ici, le peu d'habitant ne lui faisait aucune différence.

Je ne veux juste pas que la même chose arrive ici, j'ai envie de trouver quelqu'un. J'en ai marre d'être toute seule. Le problème est que je n'arrive pas à placer un seul mot…

T'inquiète Bella! Si tu crois que je vais te laisser toute seule, tu te trompes. L'avantage de Forks est qu'on peut sortir de la ville sans avoir à conduire trop longtemps. Rien ne nous oblige à rencontrer des gens de notre école.

Ce serait tout de même une bonne idée de s'introduire dans la population, dis-je.

Oui oui, moi, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'il y a un immense centre commercial à Seattle. Si tu veux, nous irons une fin de semaine. Magasiner un peu et dormir à l'hôtel ! Papa nous laissera faire.

Elle avait si raison ! Il fallait que je commence à être sûr de moi et laisser les choses faire leur cours. Les choses allaient tourner en notre faveur.

Bon allez, ça suffit ! On dort Bella. Tu te souviens qu'il faut dormir pour être belles !

Alice et ses milles et uns trucs beauté ! Allez Bella, dors. Dors. Plus facilement dis que fais.

Tranquillement, je me sentis me relaxer de plus en plus...

Premier chapitre. Court mais la longueur sera de plus en plus longue. On voit déja que Bella se questionne beaucoup et qu'Alice est toujours prête à aider sa sœur.

Laissez quelques reviews pour me laisser savoir ce que vous en pensez. À bientôt !

Roxanne.


	3. Chapter 2: LA rencontre

Deuxième chapitre

Disclaimer : Effectivement, le monde de Twilight ne m'appartient pas. Je ne fais que jouer avec l'histoire.

PDV Edward

\- CHÉRI, LÈVE-TOI, cria ma chère maman.

Je ne pris même pas la peine de lui répondre. Trop fatigué. Arrrrhg. La rentrée aujourd'hui. Et ce n'est même pas la dernière année. Deux ans encore.

TOC TOC TOC

\- Edward, je dois partir pour l'hôpital. Je voulais te souhaiter une bonne journée.

\- Merci Papa, bonne journée aussi

\- Oh, et ta mère voulait que je te passe un message, lève-toi ! Bye mon grand !

\- Sympa.

J'entendais mon frère Jasper se préparer déjà avec sa radio allumé, dans sa chambre. Il avait des règles vestimentaires à suivre, sa copine Maria ne supportait pas que son chéri soit mal habillé. Je me levais et allais le voir.

\- Dis Jazz…

\- Hey Eddie !

\- Ouais bon, dis-moi, tu n'avais pas prévu rompre avec Maria?

\- Ouais, mais regarde la montre qu'elle m'a offert hier !

Il me montra la dite montre. Waouh!

\- Eh ben dis donc, combien elle a payé?

\- Connaissant Maria et ses goûts excentrique, surement très cher.

\- Alors? Où en est la rupture?

\- Tu me vois la laisser après ce cadeau?

\- On s'en fout, t'as qu'à lui redonner.

\- NON!

\- Petite princesse. Je vais me raser…

\- Ouais vas-y.

Me dirigeant vers la salle de bain, j'entrepris de me mettre ma crème à raser, et je descendis déjeuner. À la cuisine, ma mère Esmé s'acharnait sur une poêle sale. Je lui mis un bisou sur la joue. Elle était parfois très mère poule, mais on pouvait toujours compter sur elle. Honnêtement, je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans elle.

\- Hey M'man !

\- Bonjour mon grand ! Et elle m'embrassa la joue

Je me servi un bol de céréale n'ayant pas tellement faim.

\- Edward, ne fait pas de plan ce week-end, surtout samedi soir.

\- Pourquoi?

\- Les filles de Charlie sont arrivées hier et je les ai invités avec leur père à passer la journée et souper avec nous.

\- D'accord. J'ai rarement des plans de toute façon.

\- Vois avec ton frère s'il va pouvoir avoir la permission de Maria pour ne pas la voir.

Ma chère mamounette n'était pas fan de la petite-amie de Jasper. Comme moi, elle attendait la rupture. Tout comme elle attendait que je me trouve une petite-amie. J'aimerais bien être en couple, mais les filles de Forks sont tellement superficielles, pas question de sortir avec aucune d'entre elle.

\- Comment elles s'appellent? Demandais-je

\- Isabella et Alice. Et attend de les voir, magnifiques toutes les deux !

\- Maman s'il te plaît.

\- Je n'ai rien dit !

Je montais pour finir de me raser. Une fois fait, je me sentis beaucoup plus beau. Je n'aimais pas avoir de la barbe. J'essayai la pour 1000e fois de me peigner les cheveux, en vain. 7h30…oulala il faut partir ! J'allais cogner à la porte de mon frère.

\- Jasper, est-ce que je t'attends ou Maria vient te chercher?

\- Non tu peux partir, on se rejoint à l'école !

\- Ok !

J'allais à ma voiture et me dirigea à l'école. Arrivé près de ma place habituelle de stationnement, je vis une camionnette rouge se diriger elle aussi à ma place. Le conducteur du me voir aussi, il accéléra pour me piquer la place. Sauf que c'était une fille. Un visage inconnu. Je déduis qu'il s'agissait des filles du shérif. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu était le contact visuel que j'aurais avec la conductrice. Wow… Elle était belle. Eh ben dis donc, ça commence bien !

PDV Bella.

\- Alice, regarde le gars.

\- Hmm… bien joué Bella. Vas lui parler.

\- Quoi? Non, mais t'es malade.

\- Tu viens de lui piquer sa place, initie la conversation en t'excusant !

\- Tu crois que je devrais?

\- Tu le trouves beau? Saisis la chance et vas lui parler. Comme ça tu sauras si sa personnalité te plaît.

\- Eh ben dis donc, tu vas vite en besogne.

\- Ouais ouais, si t'y vas pas, moi oui.

\- Toi, tu restes dans le camion.

Je décidai de suivre pour la première fois le conseil d'Alice. Elle avait raison, on ne sait pas, peut-être pourrons-nous être amis? Je sortis de l'auto et allai voir le garçon, celui-ci sortait justement de sa Volvo.

\- Salut, dis-je.

\- Bonjour.

\- Je suis nouvelle, je m'appelle Bella.

\- Moi c'est Edward.

\- Je voulais m'excuser d'avoir pris ce qui semble être ta place de stationnement. Je te la laisserai demain matin.

\- T'inquiète. C'est vrai que je me stationne habituelle là, mais je peux partager avec toi.

\- Merci. _Il me fit un sourire à me faire perdre connaissance ! PARLE-LUI BON SANG !_

\- Quel est ton premier cours? Me demanda-t-il?

\- Je n'en suis pas certaine…je dois aller chercher mon horaire au secrétariat.

\- Ça te dérange si je viens avec toi?

\- Non non. _Wow. Bella tu dois penser avant de parler, tu ne veux pas le faire fuir !_

En direction du secrétariat, je sentais son regard sur moi. Je lui souris et il me rendit mon sourire. La marche dura deux trop longues minutes. Après voir parler et parler et parler avec Mme. Cope, elle me donna finalement mon horaire.

\- Alors? Ton premier cours?

\- Hm…Ah oui ! Biologie avec…

\- Monsieur Banner, je suis dans ta classe ! _Dite moi que je rêve !_

\- Super !

\- As-tu tes cahiers?

\- Non... mais la secrétaire m'a dit que les professeurs me donnerait les manuels qu'ils utilisent.

\- D'accord ! Tu viens?

Je croisai Alice dans les couloirs avec une autre fille qui semblait gentille. Elle me fit un clin d'œil. Subtil, merci Alice ! Edward et moi arrivâmes au local de biologie. Le cours se passa relativement bien. Je ne pourrais l'expliquer, mais durant la pause, nous avons découvert que nous avions plusieurs points en commun. Le plus étrange était le comportement d'Edward. Il agissait avec moi comme si… comme s'il était attiré. Je faillis faire une crise lorsqu'il me prit la main pour m'emmener à ma voiture à la fin de la journée.

\- On se voit demain Bella

\- À demain Edward, soufflais-je.

Il me donna un baiser sur la joue. Mon cœur sauta un battement. Et il partit vers sa voiture. Justement Alice, arrivais. Son regard était tellement évident. Je savais que j'aurais droit à un interrogatoire.

Aucune échappatoire. J'anticipais déjà notre conversation.

* * *

Voilà le deuxième chapitre. La rencontre immédiate entre nos deux tourtereaux est déjà faite ! Au menu pour le prochain chapitre : Bella et Alice au restaurant…

Laissez des reviews pour me guider. À bientôt !

Comme vous pouvez voir, je ne sais pas du tout comment utiliser fanfiction. Si quelqu'un veut bien me montrer comme publier un chapitre comme il faut. J'écris sur WORD, et je mets les petites barres de dialogue, mais elles n'aparaissent pas dans les deux premiers chapitres.

Roxanne T


End file.
